


Aca-Perfect

by On_The_Edge_of_Glory



Series: Acalicious [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bellas - Freeform, Gen, Pitch Perfect 1 - Freeform, Treblemakers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_The_Edge_of_Glory/pseuds/On_The_Edge_of_Glory
Summary: He has been in love with her since Freshmen years, but she doesn't notice him as anything more than a treblemaker. She is forbidden fruit, but it just makes him want her more. After a year of crushing on her he won't let her slip through his fingers because she's aca-perfect.*******Music was everything to her. She grew up in the music world, so joining the Bellas only made sense. She thought it'd be fun, a learning experience, and a chance to make new friends, but it's only proving to be a problem because she can't be a Bella and be with him. She can't be with her beatboxer.





	Aca-Perfect

Dakota West stood with his fellow treblemakers getting ready for the big show tonight. He knew they'd win. They win every year and he knew the Bellas were going to do the same songs and dance routines that they did every year. He only joined the trebles this year, but from what Bumper said, Bellas never change tradition. It was going to be their downfall, but Dakota can only hope that she can handle losing. She was too good for the Bellas, a group of snobby bitches. She was too sweet for such a group. Too beautiful. "Thinking about your girl again?" Dakota glances over at Donald, his roommate. Donald has come to be a good friend to Dakota. He knew of Dakota's feelings for a certain Bella and he knew just how desperate Dakota is over her.

"Shut up." Dakota says, his eyes moving before he could think about it, searching for the redhead.

"I haven't seen her yet. She's late."

"I hope she gets here soon. We're up soon." Donald rolls his eyes and looks at Dakota.

"I doubt she'll be watching you." Dakota sighs, leaning against the wall. He knew it was the truth. She didn't even know he existed nor that he had the biggest crush on her. She was too beautiful for him. Lucious red hair, captivating blue eyes, a body of a goddess. Dakota closes his eyes as he thought of the singer. She was just perfect, but she was also too perfect for him. "Koti, she's not good enough for you." Donald was a good friend. He hated seeing his friend hurting, but he was wrong.

"No, Donald, she's too good for me." Dakota opens his green eyes and looks at Donald. "She deserves better than some treblemaker."

"Don't Koti. Don't put yourself down. You're an amazing guy. You're smart, you're talented, and you're good looking."

"Aw, Donny, I didn't know you felt like that." Donald rolls his eyes as Dakota laughs.

"I'm serious Koti. You're a great guy with great looks." It's true too. Dakota was the definition of tall, dark, and sexy. Dark, almost black, hair that sweeps across his emerald green eyes, and pale skin that only makes his eyes pop more. He's tall and has a strong build, while also being thin and lean. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Donald, but there's only one girl I want." Donald sighs, but doesn't comment knowing he was just losing the battle. He tried all year to get Dakota's thoughts off the redhead, but nothing works. Dakota was just too deep in to get rid of his lovesick puppy feelings.

"Next up, we have the Treeeeblemakers."

"Alright, time to go." Dakota's eyes move quickly through the Bellas. "She's not here, Koti. We need to go on. You can go on without her." But he can't. He needs her here. "Koti, come on, forget her. We have a competition to win." Dakota bites his lip as he scans the group once more. "Dakota!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Dakota huffs before running after Dakota to the stage.

Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)  
Please don't stop the music (music, music, music)

As the trebles sing and dance to the song, Dakota's eyes stayed on where the Bellas are, looking for Chloe.

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew, that you'd be up in here lookin' like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby I must say, your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go (don't)  
  
His singing was shaky and his heart was pounding. Donald bumps him and gives him a side look to make sure he is okay. Dakota nods and continues to sing.

Do you know what you've started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest and now we're face to face  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
Baby are you ready cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show, oh  
Do you know what you've started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest and now we're face to face  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
Don't stop the music

Just as the song comes to an end every one of the guy celebrates, but Dakota feels as if he might pass out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just..." Since joining the trebles he is used to having Chloe there. Without her, he was terrified of being on stage.

"Dakota, are you okay, you look pale?" Dakota's head shot up as he heard that voice. The voice of an angel. He stares into her blue eyes, speechless and breathless. Donald nudges him, causing Dakota to snap out of his trance.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I just get nervous during singing. You know, everyone's watching and.... And it's just a little overwhelming."

"Well, you guys sounded great." Dakota's face grows pink at her compliment.

"Thanks, Chloe, I'm sure you guys will be amazing. I mean, you're always amazing, but-"

"Hey, Koti, I could your help with something." Donald cuts in, trying to save Dakota from embarrassing himself in front of the girl he was obsessed with.

"Oh, right, yeah..."

"Thanks, Koti, but if we don't win I won't be upset. You guys did good." Chloe smiles. The smile makes Dakota feel weak. It's so beautiful. She's so beautiful.

"You'll do great." Dakota finds himself saying and before he can talk himself out of it, he kisses her cheek. "For good luck." He grins, causing her to blush. He turns and follows Donald, his hands shaking as he walks.

"Dude, do you just realize what you just did?" Dakota glances over at Donald. "You just talked to Chloe Beale as in the girl you are totally in love with. And you kissed her. Of course it was the cheek, but still. Man, you just got noticed."

"I think I might pass out." Dakota says shakily.

"Oh, okay, easy, man. Come on, let's sit down." He helps Dakota sit down on the floor. "I'll get you some water and crackers." He hurries off as Dakota tries to calm his racing heart. He just kissed Chloe Beale's cheek. A silly grin finds its way to his lips as he turns his head and watches the Bellas sing. She looks amazing. Her red hair glows under the stage lights, her blue eyes sparkle as she sings, her sing seems to shine. She was beautiful. Sure she looked more like a flight attendant than a singer, but still, she looks incredible. "Here." Donald says as he hands Dakota a water bottle and a bag of crackers.

"Thanks." He says before munching on a cracker.

"So, what now?"

"Hmm?"

"You got her to notice you know what? Are you going to ask her out or just freeze up?"

"Can I do that?" Donald raises an eyebrow. "I mean, ask her out."

"Koti, you can do whatever you want. Ask her out, don't ask her out, whatever it is you want just do it."

"What if-"

"No what ifs. Did you see her reaction towards you kissing her cheek? She looked like a tomato."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Jeez, Koti, you're such an innocent little angel." Donald says with a roll of his eyes. "This summer you and I are working on your game. There's no way you'll have a chance with Chloe without my help."

"Thanks, Donald."

"Anytime." Donald smiles. "Holy shit." Dakota turns back to the stage and his eyes widen when he sees Aubrey puke on all of the people in the first row.

"Did that just happen?"

"Please tell me someone was recording that!" Bumper says from the left of them.

"Okay... Maybe you should wait to ask Chloe out until after summer. She might have her hands full with Aubrey." Donald says as Dakota stares in shock.

"And I thought I was bad during a show." 

"That was..." Unicycle can't even comprehend what just happened and how to speak.

"Aca-fail." The guys laugh as Dakota uses the very dorky slang of Bellas.

"Aca-terrible."

"Aca-disgusting."

"Aca-hilarious." Bumper says, causing them to laugh. Dakota chuckles and looks at the stage. He feels bad for Aubrey, but you can't help, but laugh. It was too funny not to.


End file.
